We are more than the sum of our parts!
by Ann Murry
Summary: Continuation of Matt, Kitty, Festus and Abelia's married lives.
1. Chapter 1

The ladder wobbled to the left before twisting to the right as the old physician stepped inside the barn and shook his head.

"Festus!"

The hill man grabbed the ladder to keep from tumbling off as Doc pointed up at him.

"What in thunder are you doing up there?"

"What's it look like," Festus grumbled attaching another streamer of colored paper. "I'm decoratin fer the barn dance tonight."

"Well, it looks like your about to break your neck!"

"Aww foot," Festus said waving his hand. "Don't ya worry none bout me! I been a doing this here decoratin fer Miss Kitty all day!"

"Just don't come crawling to me when you fall off that ladder!" Doc yelled on his way out of the barn, he stopped short when Kitty and Abelia stepped inside.

"Doc," Kitty said crossing her arms. "What are you yelling about?"

"I'm not yelling," Doc said with a wiry grin. "I was talking loudly to the jackass on the ladder."

Abelia grinned as she looked up at her husband. "I think he's doing a nice job, Doc."

"Yes, he is!" Kitty said with a nod. "This is going to be the best social Dodge has put on in years."

"I think, I'm done," Festus said joining them.

"It looks great, Festus," Kitty said with a smile. "Why don't you go get a beer at the Long Branch for doing such a great job!"

"Much obliged, Miss Kitty," Festus said looking at Abelia. "Catch up ta you later?"

Abelia nodded Festus started toward the Saloon.

"Oh, sure," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Ply him with alcohol for doing a job that a monkey could have done!"

"You're just jealous because you didn't get one," Kitty said giving the physician an angry look before turning to Abelia. "I'm going to get Matthew from Matt, he'll be getting hungry soon."

"I'm headed to the dress shop to get my dress for tonight, it should be ready by now."

Doc shrugged as the two woman moved in opposite directions as he turned around and decided to join Festus in the Long Branch.

Robert pounded another nail into the stage and looked up when he seen two long legs and a skirt sashay by.

"Sally," he said dropping the hammer on the top of the stage as the blonde turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Robert," she said with a broad smile. "I was hoping, I'd find you!"

"I hadn't ever seen you in Dodge since we've been meeting down at the lake," Robert said taking her hand. "Say, are you going to the social tonight," he asked quickly.

"I don't think we'll be in town," she said evenly before looking around. "But this place looks great!"

"Thanks, my Pa and I did most of the decorating." Robert said with a broad smile. "I hope you can come. I sure would like to have a dance or two with you?"

"I don't think that my Pa will let me," she said heading for the side door of the barn. "I'll see what I can do. I got to be getting back now!"

Robert shook his head as he watched the girl go, thinking to stop her, he decided to resume his work instead but his thoughts were clearly on Sally and her situation.

Since their first chance encounter, he'd been secretly meeting her whenever possible because of her father.

Almost a recluse, the man would hardly let Sally out of his sight since her Ma died two years ago but the girl was eighteen now and eager for life outside of their small farm.

But Robert was helpless to do anything other than listen and offer a sympathetic ear. His main focus at the moment was learning all he could from Doc before going away to school in Baltimore.

"And this fella is wanted for bank robbery," Matt said as his son of six months sat on his lap. "And this one..."

"Matt Dillon!" Kitty said angrily slamming the door behind her. "What did I tell you about reading Matthew those wanted posters!"

"I know what you said, but it's the only way to keep him from fussin," Matt replied handing his wife the red haired and cherubic faced boy.

"I swear," Kitty said smiling at her son. "You're going to give him nightmares."

Matt grinned as he looked over the pile of new posters. "They give me nightmares."

"They're supposed to, that's your job remember," Kitty said ruefully. "Just don't go making a lawman out of our son before he can wear a gun belt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Robert hung back by table that held the punch bowl while most of Dodge danced the night away. He kept hoping Sally would have convinced her father to let her come to the barn dance but with each passing minute that she wasn't there, his heart sank in disappointment.

Newly stepped up to the table to fill two glasses of punch and smiled. "It don't look like your having a very good time?"

"Guess I'm not," Robert said returning the smile. "Was kinda hoping someone I knew might be here."

"And, she's not?" Newly asked hesitantly.

"No," Robert replied looking around before his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure heading out the back door. "Excuse me, Newly!"

Robert slipped though the crowd of people and out the side door just in time to catch Sally heading away from the dance.

"Where are you going?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"Oh, Robert," Sally said hiding her face. "I shouldn't have come! My Pa doesn't even know I'm here. I snuck away when he fell asleep!"

"He wouldn't let you come, would he?" Robert asked gently brushing her blonde hair away from her face to reveal a black eye and a split lip. "How..."

"It doesn't matter," Sally said pushing his hand away. "I shouldn't have come!"

"Wait!" Robert said taking her hand when she tried to leave. "I'm not letting you go back there alone!"

"You have to," Sally pleaded. "He'll kill you if you show up at the house! I told him we've been meeting, he said, if he catches us together he'll kill us both!"

"All the more reason to go see my Pa and the Marshal," Robert said lifting her chin with his finger. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again!"

"I'm scared, Robert," she said shivering as the boy took off his coat and put it on her shoulders before putting his arm around her and started to lead her into the barn.

"There's no reason to be," he said gently. "Those people in their are my family."

Kitty, holding Matthew along with Matt, Doc and Abelia stood off to the side and watched the dancers as Festus called the dance.

"If you two want to go join the dance," Doc said grinning. "I'll take that baby off your hands."

"That's alright, Doc," Kitty said putting her son on her shoulder. "He's asleep and I think, I've had enough for tonight anyway."

"Kitty," Abelia said looking to where Robert just came though the door with Sally. "Who is that with Robert?"

"I don't know," Kitty said quietly as the couple moved toward them. "Do you know, Doc?"

"Can't say that I do," Doc replied as the blonde hid her face against Roberts chest. "Looks like we're about to find out."

"Marshal," Robert said bringing Sally in front of him. "This is Sally Jenson and we need your help."

"We," Abelia said looking from the girl to Robert as Sally put her head up and revealed her face.

"And that's all I know," Robert said meeting Festus and Matt's exasperated looks inside Doc's office. "She said, her Pa would kill me if he found us together."

"You ain't given her Pa no reason ta want ta kill you, have ya son," Festus asked quietly.

"No, Pa," Robert replied with a slight smile. "Other than stealing a kiss once in awhile, I haven't put a hand on her. I swear!"

"I believe you," Matt said thoughtfully. "Lon Jensen was an upstanding citizen but after his first daughter Amy passed and his wife, well, I guess he just sort of lost it."

"Sally said, he's become violent only since her Ma died two years ago," Robert said shaking his head as Doc stepped out of his spare room shutting the door behind him.

"How's she doing, Doc?" Robert asked as his mentor put his glasses in their case.

"She'll be alright. I gave her something to help her sleep," Doc said tugging on his ear before taking a seat at his desk. "Abelia's sitting with her."

Robert nodded as Festus took a deep breath. "Son," he said softly. "What are ya intendin ta do with the gal,"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm in love with Sally, Pa?" Robert said meeting his eyes. "I guess you could say that I am. We've been seein each other more than a year and I know this ain't the first time her Pa's laid a hand on her but she's eighteen now."

"And don't need his permission to get married," Matt said evenly.

"What about yer doctorin?" Festus said gently.

"That isn't changing," Robert replied quickly. "I had planned on waiting till after I got out of school to ask Sally to marry me but now...I can't let her go back to her Pa."

"You won't have to," Abelia said stepping out of the room. "She's asleep but we were talking and she feels the same way you do. Sally don't want to interfere in your medical schooling, so I offered to let her stay with us until you graduated."

"And, she said, yes?" Robert asked as Abelia nodded her head. "Now, I just got to talk to her Pa."

"I think you better let me and Festus do that," Matt said looking at the hill man who nodded in agreement.

"We've done dealt with this kinda problem before," Festus said patting Robert on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

While everyone went home, Robert stayed at Doc's and dozed in the chair next to Sally's bed.

When the sun's rays lighted up the room the next morning, he had decided two things.

First, he would at some point confront Sally's father and two, he was going to marry here and give her the life she deserved.

Smiling as the blonde haired blue eyed girl opened her eyes, she looked around and returned the smile. "I thought, I was dreaming

"Nope," Robert said sitting forward. "No dream, it's real. How you feeling?"

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "You were right about your family. They're good people."

"I told you," Robert said with a knowing nod. "And Doc's one of the best, you can trust him, always."

"What about my, Pa?" she asked anxiously.

"My Pa and the Marshal are ridding out there today to have a talk with him about you staying here in town but I..."

"But what, Robert," Sally asked taking his hand.

"I've got to speak to him at some point, if you want me to that is," Robert said hesitantly.

"About us getting married," Sally said with a wiry grin as Robert nodded. "Yes, I want you to speak to him. When you think he's ready for it."

"We'll wait and see how things go today," Robert said kissing the back of her hand.

Matt and Festus saddled up and left Newly in charge of the jail while they rode out to Sally's house.

"This place looks really bad since Lon's wife, Mal passed away," Matt said looking around at the deteriorated condition of the house and barn.

Stopping his horse in front of the house, Matt climbed down and knocked on the front door.

"Lon!" Matt said waiting for an answer. "It's Marshal Dillon!"

Matt heard someone inside bumping around and then fumbled with the door.

"What do you want?" Lon said squinting in the sun like a person that hadn't seen the light of day.

"We need to talk about your daughter," Matt said hooking his thumbs into his gun belt.

"Sally?" Lon said looking around the small cabin. "She's around here some where. What do you want with her?"

"Well," Matt said evenly. "For one, she isn't here, she's in Dodge and second, she's going to stay there because you can't keep your hands off her!"

"What are you talking about?" Lon yelled suddenly wide awake. "I ain't done nothing except what needed to be done! The girl was talking back and disobeyed me!"

"That don't give ya no right ta blacken her eye," Festus said angrily.

Lon looked up and met Festus eyes before stepping out onto the porch.

"It's your boy she's been seeing," he yelled looking at Matt. "She told me they've been sneaking around behind my back to see each other for the last year and a half!"

"So," Matt said looking at the man.

"Can't you arrest him for defiling my daughter!"

"I don't think I can do that, Lon," Matt said pursing his lips. "For one, neither has admitted to anything happening between them and second, it's my understanding that eventually, they'll marry."

"Over my dead body," Lon said looking at Festus. "My daughter ain't marrying no son of his!"

"She's eighteen," Festus said angrily. "You can't stop her! And what's wrong with my son?"

"Festus," Matt said shaking his head.

"I want to see my daughter," Lon said angrily. "Where is she?"

"She's at Doc's place but I don't know if she wants to see you," Matt said climbing onto his horse. "If you come to town and start anything, I'm going to lock you up! Understand!"

Lon didn't answer as he stepped back into the house and slammed the door.

"Wal, I think that went well," Festus said as Matt smirked.

"Let's get back to Dodge," Matt said turning his horse back toward Dodge.

Sally smiled and sat up when Robert brought her a tray of food from Delmonico's.

"I really don't need anyone to wait on me," Sally said sternly. "I could have gone with you."

"Well," Robert said quietly. "I think Doc's just trying to wait until your bruises are gone before you go out into public, that's all."

"Oh," Sally said gingerly touching her lip. "I didn't really think about that."

Robert smiled as he handed her a plate of food from the restaurant and a napkin. "If it's any consolation, I still think your the prettiest girl in town."


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty looked up when she heard a knock on her back door and smiled when Abelia walked in. "I put these away after I had the children," she said handing Kitty a few night gowns and under garments. "I think Sally's about the same size I was before I married Festus."

"I've got a couple of dresses and shoes for her to wear until we can get her some stuff from the dress shop," Kitty said putting Abelia's things into a carpet bag along with hers.

"So," Kitty said looking at Abelia. "What do you think about Sally and Robert?"

"I think she's a really sweet girl and I think that her and Robert are going to be great together," Abelia said with a nod. "But only after he gets out of school."

"I agree," Kitty replied handing Abelia the carpet bag. "I'll get the baby and we'll take these clothes to her."

Kitty stepped into Doc's office followed by Abelia as Doc and Robert went over a new medical journal.

"Good morning," Doc said holding out his arms as Kitty passed him the baby. "What are you two planning?"

"Abelia and I brought some things for Sally," Kitty said as Abelia cut in.

"So if you two would take Matthew and get, we'd really appreciate it!"

Doc looked at Robert who shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Fine with us," Doc said standing up with Matthew on his shoulder. "We'll see you later."

Kitty locked the door before following Abelia into Doc's spare room.

"Sally," Abelia said when the girl turned around from the window.

"Miss Abelia, Miss Kitty. What's going on?"

"Well," Kitty said taking charge. "We've brought you a few things, I think your going to like!"

Matt and Festus rode into town a short while later as Doc and Robert left the General Store with Matthew.

"Doc," Matt said taking his son from the physician. "Where's Kitty?"

"She and Abelia kicked me and Robert out of my office about two hours ago!"

"She did," Matt said tipping his hat up as the door to Doc's office opened.

Kitty came out first followed by Abelia and then Sally.

"Whoa," Robert said watching the lanky blonde slowly make her way down the stairs as her tresses of clean and silky hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Sally's store bought sun dress flowed freely down her body to her calves.

Twisting her hands nervously, she smiled when she saw Robert watching her so entranced that Festus had to nudged him in the side.

"Close yer mouth boy," he said with a grin as Sally stopped in front of him.

"You like it," she asked timidly. "I never had a store bought dress before."

"Ya," Robert said evenly. "I mean, yes. It looks great!"

"You can thank us later," Kitty said pulling Abelia with her. "C'mon boys, let's go get a beer!"

Robert slid his arm around Sally's small frame and smiled as they moved slowly down the boardwalk. "I really hope you're going to like living in town."

"I think, I will," Sally said looking around. "Did your Pa and the Marshal talk to my Pa?"

"Yes," Robert said stopping in front of the livery. "He wasn't to happy about the news but I still plan on talking to him myself."

"I don't think it will do you any good but you can always try," Sally said with a gasp as she looked beyond Robert. "Pa! No!"

Robert whirled around as Lon Jensen grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into the livery before turning on Sally.

"You shut your mouth girl!" Lon yelled pushing her out of the way. "Or your going to get what I'm about to give him!"

"Don't you touch her!" Robert said coming up off the floor. "You got a problem with me! Then we'll settle it right now!"

Sally turned around and started for the door as two men she had never seen before blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the men asked as the other one looked at Lon.

"This the kid you was talking about?" he said as Robert took a step back.

"What is this?" Robert said looking at Lon. "Three against one! Is that how you fight!"

Lon laughed as the two men moved toward Robert and Sally took the opportunity to run for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally knew once her father got angry, there was no way to stop him from becoming violent, the marks on her face was a testament to that fact. So the best course of action to help Robert was to get the Marshal.

"Did you see the look on his face when that gal came down them stairs," Festus said smiling at Abelia. "Ya did a really nice thing fer Sally."

"I hope so," Kitty said with a nod. "Sometimes, the help can do more harm than good."

"I don't think that's the case here," Doc stated thoughtfully. "She appears to be a very bright girl."

Matt nodded before turning in his seat at the sound of someone busting though the doors of the saloon.

"Sally!" Abelia said as the sobbing girl stumbled toward the table where they all sat.

"Marshal," Sally said with a slight stutter. "My Pa, he's in town!"

"Where's Robert," Festus said looking toward the door.

"The stables," Sally said before a sob escaped her throat at the sound of gunfire coming from that direction.

"Festus," Matt said looking at hill man. "Let's go!"

Sally started to follow them out the door before Doc stopped her. "I think you better wait here with Kitty and Abelia!"

Sally nodded as Doc left the saloon and followed the crowd that had gathered toward the livery.

Matt ran into the stable first with Festus right behind him, both lawmen had their guns drawn. The Marshal quickly took in the scene, two men were standing against the back wall as Hank aimed a rifle at them.

"What happened here?" Matt demanded as Festus crouched next to his eldest son.

"Caught these here felles's layin into the boy, Marshal," Hank said pointing at the two men with his rifle.

"Where's Lon Jensen," Matt asked looking at the men who remained tight lipped.

"He took off out of here when I fired my gun to break them up," Hank said angrily. "They were well on the way to killing that boy!"

"Here now," Doc yelled pushing his way though the crowd. "Let me get in here!"

Festus put Robert's head in his lap as Doc kneeled down beside the unconscious boy and ran his over the his body looking for broken bones.

"Doc," Festus said as Doc shook his head.

"I don't feel anything broken. I think he just took a real good beating."

"Hank," Matt said looking at the two men. "Help Festus get Robert up to Doc's office while I get these two over to the jail."

Sally was waiting at the bottom of Doc's stairs when Festus, Hank and Doc returned with Robert.

"Is he alright?" Sally asked worriedly.

"He'll be alright," Doc said with a nod while following Festus and Hank upstairs.

"Let's go see if we can do anything to help," Kitty said taking Sally's arm.

Robert moaned as Festus and Hank gently placed him on Doc's exam table.

"Festus," Doc said pointing toward the basin of water. "Get some water and try to bring him around."

Festus nodded as Doc opened the cabinet he kept his medical supplies in and took out a bottle of alcohol and some gauze.

Festus returned with the basin of water as Doc started to clean the wounds to Roberts face and head.

Robert pushed at the physicians hands as the doctors ministrations started to penetrate his muffled thoughts.

"Hurts," Robert mumbled painfully.

"I know," Doc replied reassuringly. "I'm going to give you something for that."

Robert struggled to open his swollen eyes and look around as Matt stepped into the office.

"No sign of Lon," he said with a nod toward Festus. "I'm going to ride out to his place and see if he went home."

"I'll ride with ya, Matthew," Festus said meeting the Marshal's eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Matt said evenly. "You stay with the boy."

Festus nodded as Robert grabbed his arm.

"Pa!" he said as Festus turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, son," Festus said after seeing the frightened look in his son's face.

"I can't feel my legs," he whispered before looking at Doc. "I can't move them!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Doc'll take care of ya, son," Festus said with a slight nod before he started for the door but Matt stopped him before he reached for the knob.

"Let me go, Matthew," he said gruffly and for a moment, Matt hesitated.

"I can't do that," Matt replied opening the door. "Not alone any way!"

Festus nodded again as Matt followed the hill man out the door, grabbing the deputy's revolver as he passed.

"Only, you won't be needing this," Matt said placing Festus gun in the waist band of his pants. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just want Lon brought in alive!"

"Alright, Matthew," Festus said with a wiry grin. "We'll get him yer way."

Doc swiped at his mustache before putting a hand on Roberts shoulder. "It could just be caused from the fight. I won't really know for sure until I've had a chance to examine you."

"You're saying it could be temporary," Robert asked hopeful.

Doc nodded. "That's what I'm saying."

Matt and Festus rode out to Lon Jensen's hoping to find the man at home and they weren't disappointed.

Matt slid down off his horse and banged on the Jensen's front door before Lon yelled, "You keep him away from me Marshal! I only did what any father would do!"

Matt turned around and looked at Festus before he replied. "What you did was beat that boy so badly, he may never walk again! Now I don't care if I have to break this door down but you're coming with me to face what you've done!"

"You're lying," Lon said angrily. "Beside, I didn't touch that boy, those two from the Bulls Head did it! I only paid them."

Matt shook his head as he grabbed the door way before bringing his right leg up and kicking in the door while drawing his gun.

"Do I look like I'm lying," he said cocking the gun as Lon cowered in the darkened room. "Get up! Your coming with me!"

"Marshal," Lon said as Matt grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean to hurt the boy, not like that. I swear!"

"Well, you did," Matt said angrily shoving him toward the door where Festus waited with a horse.

"You got to understand how I felt," Lon pleaded. "My Sally is all I got and he was gonna take her away from me!"

"That's where yer wrong," Festus said evenly. "I do understand, I got daughters to but ya got ta let em be sometime. Sally's a grown girl, if it wasn't my son, it'd be someone else!"

"I just wanted to keep her here with me," Lon replied as Matt helped the man onto his horse.

"Now she's got no one, Lon," Matt said putting shackles on the man's wrists.

(Dodge)

Abelia turned around when Doc stepped out of his spare room and shut the door behind him.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you," he said after seeing the woman's expectant look. "There's absolutely no feeling in his legs."

"I can't believe my Pa would do such a thing," Sally said as Abelia clutched her hand. "He wasn't a violent person till Ma died."

Doc nodded before he spoke. "I remember," he said swiping at his mustache. "With Newly's help, I've made Robert as comfortable as I can if you want to go sit with him young lady, I think he'd like that."

Sally smiled slightly at Abelia before rushing into the physicians spare room.

"What's the real story, Doc?" Abelia asked siding up to the physician.

"Nothing's broken," Doc replied taking off his glasses. "Near as I can tell that is."

"Then there's a chance, he could recover?"

"Oh, yes," Doc said putting his glasses in their case. "A very good chance but the question is how long."

(so sorry I've been MIA lately, still have to much going on in RL)


	7. Chapter 7

Robert turned his head to the side when Sally shut the door behind her.

"I was hoping Doc would let you in," he said when the girl sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Robert," Sally said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I should have known my Pa would hurt you like he's hurt me."

"It's not your fault, Sal," Robert said brushing away a stray lock of blonde hair from her shoulder. "I don't ever want you to blame yourself."

Sally nodded as she took his hand. "Are you in any pain? Can I do anything for you?"

Robert smiled slightly. "No pain from my back, no nothing, nothing you or anyone can do."

Sally closed her eyes and sighed. "Can I at least get you a pillow," she asked when she noticed he was flat on his back.

"I wish, but Doc says it's better this way to keep my back straight."

"I feel so helpless," Sally said angrily.

"Don't," Robert replied sullenly. "There's going to come a time when I'm sure, I'm going to need you by my side. Just be strong for me."

"I will," Sally said barely above a whisper. "Because I love you, Robert."

Matt stopped in front of the jail and climbed down off his horse as Newly stepped out the door.

"Lock him up for me, will you Newly," Matt said as the deputy nodded.

"Sure, Marshal," Newly said taking Lon's arm after Festus helped the man down from his horse.

"Those other two give you any trouble?" Matt asked.

"No, sir," Newly said leading Lon inside as Matt and Festus followed.

"I want to see my daughter," Lon said turning to look at Matt. "Tell her I'm here."

"I will," Matt replied taking off his hat and gunbelt. "But it's up to her if she wants to come see you. I'm not going to force..."

Before Matt could say anything else about it, the door swung open and Sally stepped timidly inside.

"Miss Sally," Festus said meeting the girls eyes. "Matthew and I got yer Pa if in ya want ta see him."

"I do," Sally said with a nod before moving toward the back where the cells were located.

"Sally," Lon said coming up off the cot when the lanky eighteen year old stopped in front of the first cell.

"Why, Pa," Sally said meeting her father's eyes.

"He was going to take you away from me, Sally," Lon said reaching though the bars of the cell. "Your Ma's gone, your sister to. Your all I got left in the world, girl!"

"Your wrong, Pa," Sally spat bitterly. "Your all alone! You don't even have me any more."

"Sally!" Lon yelled as the girl turned on her heels and headed out the door. "Don't you walk away from me!"

"Go to hell!" Sally yelled as Festus watched her rush by in tears and out onto the board walk before following her out the door.

"Here now," the hill man said grabbing the girls arm. "I know what yer Pa did wasn't right but he's still yer Pa!"

"How can you take up for him," Sally said with a sob. "After what he did to your son!"

"Wal," Festus said thoughtful. "I guess cause I got two girls of ma own, he's only got you."

"I can't forgive him," Sally replied harshly. "I can't ever!"

"And I'm not askin ya to," Festus replied evenly. "I'm just saying that I know in his heart, yer Pa did what he thought he had ta do."

"It don't make it right," Sally said angrily.

"No, it don't and he's gonna have ta face charges fer what he did but he needs ta know he's still got you," Festus said as Sally nodded. "Now, let's go see that boy of mine."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kitty," Matt yelled closing their front door behind him. "I'm home!"

"So I can hear," Kitty said waving her had at the large lawman as she came from the kitchen. "I just got Matthew to sleep!"

"Oh, sorry," Matt whispered once Kitty stood before him dressed in nothing more than a robe.

"I saved supper for you," she said hooking her arm into his. "It's been a long time since I had an intimate evening with my husband."

Matt smiled at the sparkle in Kitty's eyes as they entered the dining room. "I suppose Newly has everything at the jail under control. I could spare an evening for just us."

"Well, now," Kitty said opening a bottle of wine. "That sounds right nice, doesn't it?"

"It sure does," Matt agreed raising his glass to be filled.

After dinner, Matt kissed Kitty on the temple before bringing his plate to the kitchen. "That was a very good supper," he said placing his plate in the cast iron sink before noticing how Kitty's robe gapped slightly in the front revealing shapely round breasts.

Kitty felt oddly light as she answered. "I love this room. The light glows in here."

Matt nodded as he put an arm around her waist. "The rays from the sunset are really nice."

As they stood together silently appreciating the dying light streaming though the small window above the sink, Matt slowly started to caress his wife's thighs and hips.

Kitty leaned against Matt as he began to draw up the back of her robe. As the man fondled her exposed rump, Kitty found to her surprise that she was quite ready for him. Turning toward the sink, she leaned forward in response to Matt's gentle pressure against her back and spreading her legs.

Matt unfastened his pants to let his engorged member free. Centering himself between Kitty's legs, he quickly penetrated her. Once he was inside, the man's haste vanished.

He treated the woman to long slow thrusts as Kitty stared out the window sightlessly and Matt moved inside her.

On his deepest thrusts, she could feel the material of his pants brush the back of her thighs. She couldn't remember ever making love with Matt almost fully dressed and it made her feel out of control as her body began to writhe and undulate in appreciation of each expertly placed stroke.

Matt took one of Kitty's hands and placed it behind him on his rocking hip. To Kitty's delight, her other hand soon joined the first as they both caressed Matt's powerful gluteal muscles as he slowly made love to his wife.

Matt thrust hard, ground against her, and then suddenly withdrew.

"Let's go to bed," he ordered, pulling the robe from her, he turned her in the right direction and propelled her forward with a sharp swat to her rump.

Kitty giggled mischievously before looking over her naked shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Dillon!"

"Well?" Robert said watching Sally concentrate on her next move.

"Don't rush me," she said moving the black checker piece. "There!"

"This is harder than I thought," Robert said craning his neck to get a look at the board. "I never played checkers lying down before."

"You want to stop?" Sally asked as Robert nodded before grimacing. "What's wrong?"

"My legs...they hurt!" Robert said before he realized what he felt was more than just pain.

"I better get, Doc," Sally said before Robert grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said smiling. "Don't you know what that means! I can feel my legs, honey!"

"Oh, Robert," Sally said hugging him. "That's great!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You promise you'll write me every day?" Sally asked as Robert nodded.

"I told you, I would honey," he said smiling broadly while standing in front of Dodge's train depot.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet," Sally mumbled emotionally.

"I know," Robert replied taking her hands in his. "But it's only a few years, then I'll come back and we'll get married!"

Sally smiled and nodded as Robert turned to Doc.

"Now, remember what I told you," the physician said swiping at his mustache.

"I know, don't try to take on to much," Robert replied sheepishly. "But I'm not planning on spending four years in school! I'll do it in two!"

"You can try," Doc said shaking his head. "Are you sure, you're a Haggen?"

"Oh, hush ya ol scudder," Festus said brushing past his friend. "Course he is!"

"And proud of it," Robert said with a slight grin. "Most of the time anyway!"

Festus smiled proudly as he put his arm around Abelia. "Just make sure ya keep outa trouble in that big city."

"I will," he said as the train pulled into the station.

"I'm gonna miss you," Sally said once Robert took her into his arms.

"My Pa and Miss Abelia's here for you," Robert said evenly. "And you still got yer Pa."

Sally nodded as she looked around for her father but was disappointed that he had not come to town.

Since Robert recovered, he had declined to press charges against him and the Judge agreed to drop the charges only on the condition that he had to stay out of trouble and away from Robert.

"He'll come around," Robert said bringing Sally's head up to brush her lips with his.

"You better get going," Festus said looking at the waiting conductor. "That train ain't gonna wait all day!"

"I'm going," Robert said climbing aboard.

Turning around for one last glance at the town and the people he had come to call his family, he smiled and waved as the train lurched forward.

"C'mon youngin's," Festus said taking Kathryn's hand while Abelia took Galen's. "Let's go get us some supper."

Doc held his arm out as Sally took it with a smile. "It's been a long time since I had dinner with a pretty girl!"

Sally giggled as she accepted Doc's arm but stopped when she seen her father standing on the boardwalk just in front of them.

"Bee," Festus said leading his daughter toward his wife. "You and Doc take the youngin in and get us a table."

Doc nodded and followed Abelia into Delmonico's as Festus watched Sally approach her father.

"I ain't here ta cause no trouble," Lon said meeting Festus eyes. "I just want to see my daughter."

"It's alright, Pa," Sally said stopping in front of him. "We just said, goodbye to Robert."

"I know," Lon replied gently. "I saw the train leave."

"I'm glad you came," Sally said quietly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to," Lon said looking at Festus. "I was hoping you'd come home with me."

"I don't know if I should," Sally said slowly. "But you could come have supper with us, couldn't he Festus?"

"Wal, course he can," Festus said with a smile. "After all, we all gonna be family sum day!"

"I don't know," Lon said hesitantly as Sally took his hand.

"C'mon, Pa," she said pulling him toward Delmonico's. "Put the past where it belongs."

Lon sighed as Festus nodded. "Alright," he said following his daughter.

*Ending this here but will continue it at some point! Just still really busy with RL and the holidays coming!*


End file.
